


Meeting Anakin

by bellakanusti



Series: Superheroes, boyfriends and Anakin [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Comedy, Daddy Kurt, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, meeting Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellakanusti/pseuds/bellakanusti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to Kurt became a father.<br/>Also we meet Anakin for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Anakin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_llama_power](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_llama_power/gifts).



Meet Anakin.

Kurt was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen counter when he heard the sound of two small feet running down the hall, towards the kitchen. He put the cloth away, and waited for the question he knew was coming.

Anakin had been sleeping for an hour, and now he had woken up, but still looking sleepy, clutching his stuffed dinosaur in his ams, his hair sticking in all directions.

“Daddy, are you done yet?” a small voice asked. Kurt turned around, giving his son a smile.

“Yeah, I'm done. How was your nap?” He kneeled down and immediately had his arms full of his little boy. 

“I slept good,” Anakin replied, and buried his head against his daddy's chest. Kurt kissed his son's hair, smiling at the thought of how big he had gotten.

Anakin was Kurt's biological child. He didn’t intend on raising his son by himself, but when Anakin was born, something went wrong and his mother didn't survive. 

Kurt thinks back to the day he walked into the clinic.  
He had talked about his decision with his father many times and was sure about his choice to have a child, even though he was only twenty-two back then. The clinic had posted an ad in the paper, searching for single people who wanted kids and were ready to share the parent roll with another single person who also wanted kids.  
He was welcomed by an older lady, and introduced to a couple of other people who had also volunteered. After a few hours, he found himself talking to a young woman named Anna.  
They shared opinions on why they wanted to be a part of this, and immediately hit it off. As it turned out, Anna was not capable of becoming pregnant th usual way, and she wished for a child so much. When Kurt told her that he was gay and that he was ready to share the parent role, the two quickly became friends.  
That first meeting led to coffee dates, long talks through the night, and introductions to each other’s parents. Two months after that, they made an appointment with the clinic, and three weeks Kurt got a phone call from a crying, squealing Anna telling him that he would become a daddy soon. 

Now Anakin was 4 years old (I'm 5 next month, daddy) and he was ready to start in the big kid group in his kindergarten, which meant that next year he would be prepared for starting school. 

“Would you like a glass of juice?” Kurt asked. “And then we can look through the stuff from your kindergarten again, so you're ready for tomorrow.”

Anakin blinked up at him, then nodded, his curls bouncing around his head. They had the same brown color as Kurt’s hair, but the curls themselves were definitely something he got from Anna. 

Kurt stood up and went to the fridge while Anakin sprinted to the living room, And threw himself down on the couch. Kurt was just about to go back in the living room when his phone buzzed with a text. He glanced at it and smiled when he saw who it was from.

From Blaine:  
Hey, Kurt. Just wanted to see if you would be able to have lunch this weekend. I know I cancelled our last date, but I really hope want to make it up to you.

He set the glass of ice down before answering.

From Kurt:  
I think I will be free on Sunday. How does that work?

“Daddyyyyyy…” Kurt looked up from his phone to see Anakin standing in front of him, tripping on his little feet. Which Kurt what meant (this sentence seems unfinished. Meant what?)

“Come on, Anakin,” he said, taking his hand and guiding him to the bathroom.

While Anakin sat on the toilet, Kurt thought back to the last two weeks. He had met up with Blaine two more times after their first date. The second time, they had gone to the movies and found out that they both enjoyed old musicals. The third time was supposed to be dinner at Blaine's house, but thirty minutes after Kurt arrived, his father called and told him that Anakin was having a crisis because they couldn't find Twinkly Star - the stuffed dinosaur Anakin brought with him everywhere. Kurt had explained to Blaine that something came up and he had to leave.

He could see that Blaine was sad that he was leaving, and when Blaine cancelled their fourth date, Kurt had almost lost hope. He hadn't told Blaine about Anakin yet, not because he didn't want to, but because he needed to know more about Blaine before he shared something so dear to him. So when the text came about meeting for lunch on Sunday, Kurt felt a huge relief. He knew that he was already falling for Blaine. Which meant he had to tell him about Anakin on Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this?  
> Comments make me do another update, in this verse faster.
> 
> Any suggestions to later one shots? - just say so.


End file.
